TPM e suas 4 fases com: Sasuke e Sakura xD
by Rukiazinha
Summary: Oneshot Sasuke e Sakura estão namorando...só que como toda ser humana normal, a rosada tem TPM,e o moreno observa-na,e relata um pouco do seu "sofrimento" T pelos palavrões xD reviews?


**TPM e suas 4 fases..estrelando Sasuke e Sakura \õ/**

Legenda!

_- Narração..no caso inicial da autora...depois é o Sasuke \õ/!_

**- ação do personagem °o° -**

**Alguem: **_-_fala do personagem

* * *

_Qualquer semelhança não é coincidência!_

_Uchiha Sasuke um moreno esbelto,olhos ônix e cabelos rebeldes atrás de cor azulado marinho,começou a observar sua namorada,durante dois anos de namoro e a visão masculina dele, apontou a TPM de sua namorada em 4 fases principais:_

* * *

**Fase 1** – **A Fase **_**Meiguinha**_

_Oi bandidesoculpado ¬¬'',aqui éo Sasuke (juura?) Juuro ¬¬_

_afinal nem sei o que disgrama eu tô fazendo nessa porra aqui...a lembrei..tô precisando de uma graninha pro jogo de domingo xD!_

_Então vamos começar...a primeira fase começa quando ela começa a ficar dengosa, grudentinha._

**Sakura:** - Sasuke-kuun °.°!! - **Diz agarrando ele e beijando desesperadamente** – Te amo tanto T.T! Que nem sei dizer

_Bom sinal? Talvez, se não fosse mais do que o normal!_

_Ela te abraça do nada, fala com aquela vozinha de criança e com todas as palavras no diminutivo._

_A fase começa chegar ao fim quando ela diz que está com uma vontade absurda de comer chocolate._

**Sakura: -Agarra por trás fazendo cara de neko abandonada-** Sasukinho-kunzinho, vamu blinca de pócótó? Neneim da minhaáh vidiinha ti amu tu xuxu! **- falando melosa-** Iiih depois quii tál nós quatro,eu você,você e eu fazer bligadeiros? Hum hum hum?

_O que se segue, é uma mudança sutil desse comportamento, aparentemente inofensivo, para um temperamento um pouco mais depressivo._

**Sakura: **Então..você não me ama? ç.ç ** -chorando em um cantinho com uma aurora negra em redor-**

**Sasuke:** Não meu amor! Eu..não,ah eu não disse isso! Eu te amo..eu morreria por você!

**Sakura: **Buaaaaaa...agora eu seii que você não amar eu, tá dizendo que morreria para não me aturar maiis T.T **-sai correndo e se tranca no banheiro-**

**Sasuke:** Eu não PERA! -.-'

* * *

**Fase 2 – A Fase _Sensível_**

_Ela passa a se emocionar com qualquer coisa, desde uma pequena rachadura em forma de gatinho no azulejo em frente à privada, até uma reprise de um documentário sobre a vida e a morte trágica de Lady Di._

**Sakura: **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! **-dá um grito de filme de terror-**

**Sasuke: -sai do banho correndo pela casa com uma toalha amarrada na cintura-**_(N/A: quanta intimidade para apenas namorados não?) (N/M: século vinte-um °.° _**_-babando-_**_) _O que houve Sakura?

**Sakura: **Olha como a embalagem desse sorvete é sexy °o°!! Me apaixonei n/n!

**Sasuke**: ¬¬ **-volta pro banheiro-**

_Esse estágio atinge um nível crítico com uma pergunta que assombra todos os homens, desde os inexperientes até os mais escolados como o meu pai_

**Sakura: ****-sai do banheiro e se senta do lado do moreno-**Nee..Sasuke,você acha que eu estou gorda?

_Eu peço que notem que não é uma simples pergunta retórica._

_Reparem na entonação, na escolha das palavras._

_O uso simples do verbo "estou" ao invés da combinação "estou ficando", torna o efeito da pergunta muito mais explosiva do que possamos imaginar._

_E essa pergunta, meus amigos, é só o começo da pior fase da TPM._

_Essa pergunta é a linha divisória entre essa fase sensível da mulher para uma fase mais irascível._

* * *

**Fase 3 – A Fase _Explosiva_**

_Meus amigos, essa é a fase mais perigosa da TPM._

_Há relatos de mulheres que cometeram verdadeiros genocídios nessa fase._

_Desconfio até que várias limpezas étnicas tenham sido comandadas por mulheres na TPM._

_Exagero à parte, realmente essa é a pior fase do ciclo tepeêmico._

_Você chega na casa dela, ela está de pijama, pantufas e descabelada._

_A cara não é das melhores quando ela te dá um beijo bem rápido, seco e sem língua._

_Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio total da parte dela, você percebe que ela está assistindo aquele canal japonês que nem ela nem você sabem o nome._

_Parece ser uma novela ambientada na era feudal._

_Sem legendas..._

_Então, meio sem graça, sem saber se fez alguma coisa errada, você faz aquela famosa pergunta: _**"Tá tudo bem?"**

_A resposta é um simples e seca: _**"Tá"**_, sem olhar na sua cara._

_Não satisfeito, você emenda um _**"Tem certeza?"**_, que é respondido mais friamente com um rosnado baixo e cavernoso _**"teenhoo."**_._

_Aí, como somos legais e percebemos que ela não tá muito a fim de papo, deixamos quieto e passamos a tentar acompanhar o que Tanaka está tramando para tentar tirar Kazuke de Joshiro, o galã da novela que..._

**Sakura:** **-rosnando-** Porra, viu!? – _ela rosna de repente_.

**Sasuke:** Que foi?

_A Fase Explosiva acaba de atingir o seu ápice com essa pergunta._

_Sem querer, acabamos de puxar o gatilho._

_O que se segue são esporros do tipo:_

**Sakura:** Você não liga pra mim! Tá vendo que eu to aqui quase chorando e você nem pergunta o que eu tenho!Mas claro! Você só sabe falar de você mesmo!Não conseguiu fazer o caralho de uma promoção com aquela vadia foi? Ah, então quer dizer que o seu dia foi uma merda?O meu também! E nem por isso eu fico aqui me lamuriando com você! E pára de me olhar com essa cara! Essa que você faz, e você sabe que me irrita! Você não sabe! Aquele vestido que você me deu ficou apertado! Aaaai, eu fico looooouca quando essas coisas me acontecem! Você também, não quis ir comigo no shopping trocar essa porcaria! O pior de tudo é que hoje, quando estava indo para o trabalho, um motoqueiro mexeu comigo e você não fez nada! Pra que serve esse seu Jiu Jitsu? Ah, você não estava comigo? Por que não estava comigo na hora? Tava com alguma vagabunda? Aquela sua colega de trabalho, só pode ser ela. E nem pra me trazer um chocolate! Cala sua boca! Sua voz me irrita! Aliás, vai embora antes que eu faça alguma besteira. Some da minha frente!

_Desnorteado, cara você pede o pinico e sai._

_Tenta dar um beijinho de boa noite e quase leva uma mordida._

* * *

**Fase 4 – A Fase da _Cólica_**

_No dia seguinte o telefone toca._

_É ela, com uma voz chorosa, dizendo que está com uma cólica absurda, de não conseguir nem andar._

**Sakura: -falando pelo telefone- **Sasuke-kun,desculpa por ontem a noite,é que eu lembrei do dois meses de morte da jorisvalda,sabe,aquela minha peixa? Pois é,nossa eu fui tão bruta com você desculpa mesmo meu amor,só liguei pra dizer que te amo, e também,pra pedir para você vir aqui ficar comigo amor,tô tão carente,e ainda mais com tanta cólica :s

Beijos também te amo!

_Você vai à casa dela e ela te recebe dócil, super amável._

_Faz uma cara de coitada, como se nada tivesse acontecido na noite anterior, e te pede pra ir à farmácia comprar um Atroveran, Ponstan ou Buscopan pra acabar com a dor dela._

_Você sai pra comprar o remédio meio aliviado, meio desconfiado._

_"O que aconteceu?", você se pergunta._

_"Tudo bem". Você pensa. "Acho que ela se livrou do encosto"._

_Pronto! A paz reina novamente._

_A cólica dobra (literalmente) a fera e vocês voltam a ser um casal feliz._

_Pelo menos até daqui a 20 dias...pra recomeçar o inferno -.-!_

**Owari. **

_**Hello minna-san...mais uma fic tosca o.o**_

_**Tipo assim,me deu uma ideia do NADA! Sacas?**_

_**Rsrsrs, tentativa de comédia...mais saiu \õ/!! **_

_**Espero que tenham gostado o/**_

_**Reviews? Please °.°!**_


End file.
